


All up to This

by BizzaBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asshole Jackson, Fluff, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Bullying, Non-Graphic Smut, Panic Attacks, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzaBoo/pseuds/BizzaBoo
Summary: ”You’re Sheriff Stilinskis son!?” Derek didn’t think that he could get any more panicked today but apparently he was wrong.Stiles groaned. ”Of course that’s the only thing he would get from that.” he grumbled and dropped his forehead beside his plate on the table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are at my fault. 
> 
> Have no idea what happened or how it turned out. Almost 5k words and it's just, blah. 
> 
> But i wanted to publish it anyway, just because I can.

You could say that Derek hadn't planned for this. Sure, he wasn't going to complain because really, there was nothing to complain about. 

 

He had been standing at the bar talking to Boyd (just because they were at the club didn't mean that they had to dance, no matter what Erica said) when this cute guy had caught his eye.  
From where Derek was standing he could see brown hair and a cute nose with a pair of pink, soft looking lips and damn! That guy was the definition of gorgeous.  
As fast as the guy had emerged he disappeared, blending into the mass of people that suddenly filled the club. 

Derek tried to let it go, tried to stop thinking about the cute guy who stole his heart by just one look, which was ridiculous because it was a big chance that the other male hadn't even seen Derek standing beside the crowded bar.

Derek felt stupid, so freaking stupid, because focusing on what Boyd was saying didn't work and he often found himself taking a glance around the room, just in case the guy would appear. 

An hour flew by, Boyd was dragged out on the dance floor by Erica a few times but he always came back less then twenty minutes later, and Derek was still seated at the bar, on the exact same chair, new beer in hand and he had almost lost the thoughts about the anonymous guy when a hand landed on one of his shoulders. Thinking it was Erika trying to make him dance, he sighed and turned around ready to decline Ericas wishes yet again. 

Spoiler: It wasn't Erica.

It was a guy, young man by the looks, brown styled hair, whiskey colored eyes, botton nose and those lips! Derek couldn't believe that the guy was standing in front of him because really, what where the odds?

Dereks was so caught up in his head, and staring, that he didn't realize that the other male had said anything until he watched the guy started to fidget and look around nervously.

”Sorry, what?” Derek shakes his head gave the guy a gentle smile as an apology.

”I, hm, I said ’hey, my names Stiles’” ’Stiles’ stammered out with an awkward, but cute, smile.

Derek smile became even gentler as he started to say ”Hey Stiles, I'm Derek. Nice to meet you.” and the rest is history.

 

Well, not really. But it could have been if Stiles hadn't decided to leave Dereks apartment before said man woke up.

He shouldn’t really be upset though, he’d had one night stands before and they had been no big deal, but this one was different.  
He had thought that Stiles had been different actually. He hadn't gotten the impression that Stiles was the ”one night stand” kind of guy.  
He had been nervous, unable to stand or sit still at the club, so Derek had asked if he wanted to go for a walk, se if that calmed the guy down. It had worked. Stiles had loosen up a little and talked a bit more freely, but still it felt like he held on to something. Like he thought through every word before he sad them, which if you asked Derek didn't suit the guy at all.  
But they walked, they talked and laughed trough a couple of hours before Derek asked if Stiles wanted to come with him to his apartment. 

Stiles had gone tense for a few seconds before he answered with an shy and unsure ”okey.”  
It wasn't long after they had walked into the apartment that clothes had been shred and the bed had come to use, and it had felt so good.  
The way Stiles moaned, the way he tasted and the feeling of having him around himself and his face when he came and Derek couldn't stop the feeling afterwards when Stiles had fallen asleep of how good and of how right all of it felt, to have Stiles right there. And maybe, Derek thought, this doesn't have to be a one time thing.

Boy was he wrong.

He woke up to nothing but cold sheets.

And fine, the guy had had other thoughts in mind of all this, but Derek really thought that he had felt it to, that connection. Apparently not.

So Derek continued down the path of his regular life, trying not to dwell about it (keyword: trying) and he had almost forgotten about the guy when he, of course, run into him about a month later in the grocery store further downtown from where he lives.

He had been in a hurry, hence the change of store, and he had walked into trough the doors with one goal in mind, basilica. Determined to find this one small thing and then get the hell out again. Simple as that. 

After turning isle down and isle up he finally found the right one. Picking one up he made a turn to walk to the checkout but stopped abruptly when something collided into his chest. 

Derek, already being in a bad mood and did just not have the time fort this shit, was about to snap and maybe even growl a little bit at the intruder when he took a step back and froze.  
He couldn't believe who was standing infront of him, but oh he could never forget such a beautiful face. 

A face that now stared back at him with wide fearful whiskey eyes and trembling lips. 

Shit.

What was he suppose to do! Walk away like nothing ever happened, treat him like a stranger or confront him? He had never been in this kind of situation and never thought he would be either to be really honest. The kid looked like he was going to piss himself any moment now.

Wait a minute- kid!? 

He looked up and down the body infront of him. Sure it was the same guy from the club, no mistake to that, but he seemed younger.  
His hair was un styled and screamed ”bead head.” He wore a plaid shirt unlike the stylish henley from the club night and suddenly it hit Derek.

”You’re not even twenty-one, are you?” and okey, maybe he could of have left out the accusing bitterness and maybe it was more of a statement then a question but hell, he needed to know!

The boy in front of him opened and closed his mouth, again, and again and Derek is really embarrassed to say that it took him several minutes before he understood what was going on.  
The kid was having a panic attack.

”Shit” Derek grabbed the boy, turning him so that his head was resting on Dereks chest, ear right above his heart.

”Breath with me, come on. No need to panic, just listen to my heart and follow my breathing. In, and out.” he said in a calm and soothing voice and prayed that it would work. 

Just as Derek was giving up hope the kid actually took a breath, and then another until his breathing was close to normal.

”Just like that, you're doing so good” Derek praised and lifted a hand to stroke it trough the boys hair. 

The boy shuddered with a whimper and sagged against Derek, to exhausted to even keep himself upright at the moment.

”Shh, it’s alright.” Derek murmured as he continued to comb his finger trough the kids hair. 

Derek looked around. No one seemed to have snapped up on what just happened and he was grateful for that. Didn't have to make the boy even more embarrassed by gathering a crowd. 

”We’re gonna walk out of here and I'm gonna help you, just come with me.” he whispered to the boy and started walking towards the exit, the basilica long since forgotten.

***

The boy had been asleep for at least three hours now and Derek had started to worry just a bit.  
He had put Stiles in his bed the moment they got to the loft and he hadn't heard a sound from him since then which was weird because if Derek remembered right Stiles wasn't a quiet sleeper.

To keep himself occupied the older man had read a book which he very soon became bored of, even if it was his favorite book.  
He had started to clean instead but since Derek was such a neat head there wasn't much to do in that area. After just forty minutes he was done and was even when he had draged out every move to its limit and cleaned every spot he could find.  
He then came up with the idea of cooking. Surely Stiles must be hungry when he wakes up.

So Derek kept himself bussy in the kitchen for the next hour, looking trough recipes and cupboards to see what he could make.  
After gathering all he needed he lost himself in the cooking and almost missed the thump from the second floor.  
He paused and listened for more evidens that his house guest had woken up.  
Sure enough just a few seconds later footsteps could be heard tripping towards the spiral staircase. Thundering steps could be heard taking the steps which paused before reaching the last one.

”Fuck” came a breathless whimper and Derek turned around. 

Stiles stood in the middle of the staircase and stared at him in what Derek only can describe as pained shock.

They stared at each other before Derek had enough and broke the silence.

”I think we need to talk” he said lowly. Stiles only nodded with another whimper.

Derek turned around with a sigh. ”Come sit down, I've made lasagna.” 

Stiles stayed unmoving for a couple of seconds but then Derek heard him starting to take slow steps down the rest of the stairs and towards the kitchen area.  
Derek put a plate with lasagna infront of Stiles as he sat down at the small table, before he took his own seat opposite. 

They ate in silence with Derek sneaking glances at the boy from time to time but Stiles refused to look up from his plate.

He looked so young, Derek thought. How could he have missed that. This boy infront of him looks so much alike the man from the club but yet so different. 

”Im almost eighteen” Stiles mumbled then, like he had read Dereks mind.

Derek froze. Almost eighteen.  
He looked up at Stiles who finally had moved his eye from the plate and was looking back at him.

”What?” Derek croaked out.

Stiles blushes and his eyes flickered down to his plate and then back up again.

”Im turning eighteen next month” he said a little bit louder this time.

Derek didn’t know what to say.  
The boy in front of him, which he had met at a club a month ago and then taken home and slept with, just confessed that he was underage. He had gotten into the club and wasn't even eighteen yet! How was that even possible! Derek would like to have a chat with the manager of the club about keeping a better eye on who they let in.  
Wait. If Stiles was underage that means…

Derek had sex with a minor. 

Suddenly the lasagna didn't seem so appealing anymore.  
Derek had sex with Stiles, who had not yet turned eighteen. Derek was a criminal. He had forced himself upon a seventeen year old boy and fuck did he feel ashamed. 

Before he could think any further Stiles started running his mouth and Derek just had to listen because how could he not.

”Not many people like me at school, I could probably count them all on one hand, and Scott who is suppose to be my best bud ditched me when he became popular because suddenly he became a pro at lacrosse. Without Scott there to keep me company people started to pick on me more often, okey maybe calling it picking would be a to soft world but you know, and dad who is suppose to be there for me in situations like these have to take double shifts three out of four times, being the sheriff and all, so I was lonely and sad and didn't know what to do so I did what I always do when i’m down, I get a stupid idea. So i tricked Danny, one of the few people who’s actually nice to me, into getting me a fake ID, just for fun. And it worked so I thought that I would try it out and yeah, the rest you kinda know” Stiles ended his rambling with a low voice and a pretty rosy blush. 

Derek couldn't think, couldn't process anything, couldn't piece it all together, except….

”You’re Sheriff Stilinskis son!?” Derek didn’t think that he could get any more panicked today but apparently he was wrong.

Stiles groaned. ”Of course that's the only thing he would get from that.” he grumbled and dropped his forehead beside his plate on the table.

Anger soared trough Derek and he slamed his fist down on the wooden surface, making Stiles flinch and look at him with wide innocent eyes.

”How could I not!” Derek almost shouted. ”Do you even know what kind of danger you've put us in? Fuck, how much danger you've put me in!? I could get sent to jail without even meeting the court because of this! I could loose my job, hell I could loose my whole life because of you and your recklessness!” Derek was panting and shaking by the time he had finished his lecture, knuckles turning withe where he was gripping the table to hard.  
It was quiet for at minute, hence Dereks harsh labored breathing.  
After that minute Derek started to relax, anger seeping away like the tide.  
Derek released the table from his bruising grip and took a deep breath. It was like all of his anger had disappeared with the words he had spoken, because now he couldn't find it in himself to feel the hatred like he did before.  
It was like he couldn't even remember why he was mad, but when he looked up it all came back to him and the kid sitting across from him.

The kid, Stiles, who was now watching Derek with a shocked and hurt expression, tears threatening to escape but he wouldn't let fall. He looked wrecked. 

Once again Derek felt ashamed. Of course it hadn't been right to yell at the younger man, but he just wanted to make his point across, to make him understad what a stupid idea it had been to play with other people like that. And what would have happened if Derek wasn't the guy he had gone home with? What if it had been some other kind of person who had taken advantage of the boy, ruined him and scarred him for life? Derek shuddered. It all could have gone so wrong. 

Derek heaved a deep sigh and draged a hand down his face before he asked.

”Please tell me you weren't a virgin at least?” and looked at the boy.

Stiles sinking figure and the dark red blush that colored his face was all the answer Derek needed.

”Oh, for Christ sake” he mumbled as he rose from the chair and walked towards the counter. 

”It’s okey tough, really! You were really gentle and it just burned a little at the beginning, I promise! And I almost couldn't feel it in the morning.” the kid started to ramble and forced a smile on his face, but the tears remained in his eyes. Derek didn't even have to look at Stiles to know that it was a big fat lie. 

Derek was about to open his mouth again, maybe complain a little about how he really could kiss hip life goodbye now and maybe tell Stiles to stop lying when the kid started to ramble once again.

”We could just, I don't know, forget about all this if you want to? ’Cause I can see that you regret it, like worst decision ever regret and its fine. I totalt understand! And it’s not like this is something new for me. Well, this is kinda new if you know what I mean, but not living up to peoples expectations is kinda an everyday thing for me. Fuck, why did I even say that. You know what, I'm just gonna walk out of here and be out of your life, like for good. And I promise I won’t tell anyone, not even Scott! I’m gonna take it with me to the grave and you will be safe to live your life like before. You won’t even have to remember that I've been here. Okey, I'm just gonna walk out now before I make an even bigger fool out of myself.” trough Stiles little speech he had abandon his chair and taken small steps out of the kitchen and now he had made a quick turn an walked with rushed steps towards the apartment door. 

Derek stood as if frozen for a few seconds. Stiles had looked at the verge of tears before he had made the swift turn and his face had told that it wasn't okey at all, but that it was something he was used to live with. 

It broke Dereks heart.

Stiles had just started to reach for the apartment door handle when Derek caught up with him. He took a hold of the kids wrist in a gentle grip and turned him around to face Derek before he embraced the young man in a hug. 

”I don’t want to forget” he whispered and nuzzled his face in the boys soft hair. 

Stiles gasped, then he fisted his knuckles on the back of Dereks henley and it wasn't long before soft sobs started to be heard in the quiet apartment. Derek just held the shaking and sobbing boy tighter.  
Oh how the tables had turned. It hadn't even been half an hour since he had barked at the kid, feeling so much anger towards him and his reckless behavior by playing with other peoples feelings and risking his own and others lives. And now he was hugging him and practically telling him that he wanted him in his life. Whispering sweet nothing in Stiles ear to make him understad that he wasn't something Derek regretted, but rather the opposite. To make him understad that even if they where as good as strangers, he was something important to people. That he had come to be quite important to Derek. 

It took some time, but Stiles sobbing gradually went down to a small sniffling.  
Derek broke the hug, but kept his arms around the crying boy, and put his forehead against the boys. 

”I don’t regret it.” he started with a whisper. ”It was one of the best nights in my entire life, so no, I won’t forget it. But you have to understand my situation. You're barely eighteen, your the Sheriffs son and I was your first time. It should have been with someone in your own age that you liked, not some random twenty-five year old you randomly found in a club. Do you understad?” he continued in a gentle toned whisper to let the boy know that he wasn’t being scolded at, while he had raised one hand to caress his blotchy tears stained cheek. 

Stiles drew a breath, like it was the first time he felt air, and gave a small nod against the older mans forehead. 

”And we have to wait until your eighteen until you tell your father about us, or he will probably shoot me.” Derek continued.

Stiles looked up at Derek with shock written all over his face, but with a hopeful spark in his eyes. 

”You’re joking” he accused.  
Derek gave him a gentle smile and shook his head.  
”That if you want to try, for real this time, with no lies and what so ever.” Derek felt a pang of stupidity hit him. What if Stiles really didn't want to be in a relationship and just had searched for a little fun that night. 

A smile formed on the once soulful face and Derek found himself with his arms ful of a lanky teenage boy. 

”Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” the boy almost shouted. Derek laughed with him. 

**

Sometimes later, when all the shouting in happiness and dorky laughing had passed, both men found themselves cuddle up in one of Dereks sofas in from of the TV. 

Derek laid on his back with Stiles half on top of him as he combed fingers trough the kids unruly hair. The TV was on, but it was almost mute and both used the time to get to now each other better but it had been quiet for some time now. So quiet that Derek almost thought that Stiles had fallen asleep on him and that was why he was so surprised when the boy suddenly speaks.

”I escaped that morning because I was afraid.” he mumbled almost to quiet for Derek to hear.  
Derek didn’t answer, hoping that Stiles would elaborate. 

”I was afraid that you would wake up, sober and take one look att me and kick me out. So I left. Better safe than sorry, you know.” he raised his head to look at Derek just to find the man already watching him with an unreadable scowl on his face. 

Stiles, thinking that he had said something wrong and stupid started opening his mouth to apologize but Derek beat him to it.

”I’ve done that before” he confessed, scowl getting deeper. ”Didn’t think of it much then, but even the thought of thinking about doing that to you leaves an uneven feeling in my stomach” 

Stiles didn’t know what to do with this information so he just snuggled up against Dereks chest again and mumbled a ”thank you.”

”Why are you thanking me for?” Derek wondered puzzled.

”For giving me a chance, even if I screwed up and lied to you the first time.” 

Dereks heart melted at that and his face changed to something amazed.

He squeezed the boy tighter. 

”No, thank you for coming back to me.” 

**

The high school parking lot was pretty packed this time of the day. Eager students swarmed the area, trying to get home as fast they as they could so their weekend could start.  
But Derek didn't mind them much where he stood leaning against the hood of the Camaro, searching for the one special face.  
Stiles jeep had shut down the day before and Derek refused to have Stiles taking the bus or less walking the distance from his home to school. So Derek had taken it upon himself to drive the teen for as long as needed. Not that it was much trouble, Stiles schedule fitted in pretty well with Dereks. 

One other reason that Derek was standing there and waiting for his boyfriend was that Stiles had turned eighteen the day before the jeep had broke down and even if Derek had been driving the boy around town, they never seemed to have the time to celebrate just the two of them alone. Sure, Derek had been at the Stilinski household on Stiles birthday, he had been invited by the Sheriff himself with the words that he better be there or else. The both of them had met for the first time about two weeks in into the relationship, when Derek had been a little sloppy and forgot the time for when the Sheriff would come home. John had found them cuddling downstairs in front of the TV. He had merely looked at them, asked how long it had been going on and then welcomed Derek into the family. And a few threats that Derek would like to forget. John new that Derek respected him and even more, respected his son. 

So, John had given permission for Derek to kidnap Stiles for the weekend if he promised that they would show up for the Sunday steak. Derek couldn't argue with that. 

Derek suddenly spotted his boy walking down the steps from the school building, nearly skipping down the steps. The image brought a small smile on Dereks face. 

The young man looked up and started to search among the many cars, before his sights settled on Dereks form and he started to walk towards the black car with determined but skipping steps. 

Derek laughed a little, which made the group of already starring girls look at him weirdly and then giggle. Pushing himself from his half sitting posture agains the Camaro Derek wondered if he should meet the boy halfway or stay where he was. Deciding to stay put, he watched as his boyfriend stride on towards him. 

The moment Stiles reached the car a voiced was heard from behind him.

”Yo, Stilinski! Stop gawking like the freak you are and get the fuck away from him. Wouldn't want anyone else catching what you have.” the teenage voice snickered and Stiles whole posture change in the blink of an eye. Long gone was the confident and happy boy to be replaced with an guarded and withdrawn stare. 

Derek scowled and looked behind Stiles to find an overly posh clad boy walking towards them. Everything about the teenager screamed jock and power, something Derek wasn't to fond of.

When the teenager reached them, he bumped his shoulder roughly into Stiles, making the kid stumble, and then took place beside Derek and casted an arm behind Dereks neck, like they where long lost buddies or something. 

Stiles just stood there, looking like a lost defeated child and anger started to boil inside Derek. 

With a sickly sweet voice he turned to Stiles. ”Babe, who's this?” he asked and gave away a fake smile. ”One of your friends?” 

If Stiles had looked lost before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now.

The guy beside him snorted.

”Yeah, right! Like I would stope so low!” he laughed and then looked at Derek with an ’am I right?’ expression. 

”What’s your name, tough guy?” Derek asked as he removed the arm around his shoulders.

”Jackson Whittemore, you probably now my fathe…” 

”Yeah, Yeah you know, I don't care. What I do care about is that you have insulted my boyfriend. Multiple times actually. And I'm not okey with that.” he said as he took place beside Stiles, which where now beaming up at him like he was his all time favorite super hero.

Jackson barked a laugh and looked between them.

”No way, you’re fucking Stilinski? This must be some kind of joke! I mean, have you seen the kid? Let alone heard him!?” the jock sounded like he was having the time of his life. Well, Derek was about to change that. 

”Actually, he fucks me. And I've heard him. Oh do believe I've heard him! Those sounds do things to me like nothing else could” Derek countered with a serious voice while he looked Jackson in the eye. To make it more dramatic he dragged out a breathy moan in the end of the sentence and in the corner of his eye he could se Stiles trying to contain his laughing. 

Jackson looked at a loss. 

”But, why? How?” he spluttered making Derek smirk.

”Have you seen it? He’s so well hung that it takes days for me to walk like normal again.” he continued in a false whisper, to make it seem like he was telling som sacred secret while it was the total opposite. 

Jackson stood there, white as a sheet and still spluttering when Derek moved Stiles towards the passenger door.  
When Stiles was seated and ready to go Derek turned towards Jackson once again and said ”You should really be careful of how you talk to people, because otherwise it will make you look really stupid. And I hope from now on that you will leave my boyfriend alone. Am I making myself clear?” without really waiting for an answer Derek rounded his car and got into the driver side.

The first couple of minutes of the ride was quiet until Stiles couldn't keep it in anymore. 

”That was pretty awesome. I’ve never seen Jackson looking so lost!” he laughed.

”Someone should have done something about him a long time ago, I can hear that” Derek mumbled back.

”Thank you” Stiles suddenly say in a gentle tone.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. ”For what?”

”For not kicking me to the curb when you had the chance. For actually sticking up for me.” 

”That’s also something someone should have done for you a long time ago.” Derek grumbled in return.  
”Maybe, but Still. Thank you.” 

Derek nodded in Stiles direction and the car became quiet.

It wasn't until they parked outside of Dereks apartment that Stiles once again broke the silence.

”You and I both know that I'm not a top” he said with a dorky smirk making Dereks heart skip with how happy he was to have this boy in his life.

Derek shrugged.

”They don't know that. And beside, I'm not counting on being the one giving every time” he winked at Stiles and got out of the car, leaving a speechless Stiles behind.

”Seriously” he almost shouted and stumbled out of the car. ”You, brooding, big bad guy in leather jacket, would bottom for me?” 

Derek just smiled a secret smile and put a hand on the small of Stiles back, leading them towards the apartment building.

”One step at the time my love, one step at the time”

**Author's Note:**

> This story gave me whiplashes. All the turns and emotions and unsolved things just made me give up and just write what was feeling right and, tada, here it is! 
> 
> Have no idea what to say about it really... I'm to tired for this.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway. xx


End file.
